


Trick-or-Treat

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, TK Strand Week 2020, Trick or Treating, trick or treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: TK couldn’t help but giggle, shoving the chocolate bar he got right under his nose. “We got candies.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> **TK Strand Week 2020**  
>  **Day 1:** "You're so cute when you pout" + fluff
> 
> (I know I’m late, but I love Halloween, I would never miss the chance to write a Halloween-themed fic.)

“What is it?” Carlos asked as he pushed the stroller where Adriana was sleeping with a delighted smile on her face.

The moon shone in a cloudless sky, the wind carried a chill and the air was full with the excited screams of the kids running up and down the road in their colorful and elaborate costumes, their joy crashing with the frightening decorations. Every single household seemed to have entered a competition for the best Halloween-themed installation, resulting in an explosion of skeletons, carved pumpkins, and spider webs hanging from every available spot.

The green house up the street had gone with the reproduction of a crime scene so detailed it made TK pause before he realized it was staged and no murder had occurred on the street. His favorite, though, remained the Alice in Wonderland with a macabre aesthetic at the beginning of the road.

“Nothing,” he shrugged, bringing his attention back to his boyfriend, “It’s just that  **you’re so cute when you pout** .”

“I’m not pouting,” Carlos rebuked, but that didn’t help his expression. “I’m pissed, that’s different. I mean, Gloria knows Halloween is my thing, like, my favorite holiday, I had plans and now I’m stuck babysitting. She is just so selfish sometimes – ”

“She is literally saving lives… at the hospital…” TK offered, earning himself a quick, offended glance.

“I know that. She  _ is _ great, but she’s selfish. What were the chances of both of us being free tonight?”

TK giggled, throwing a handful of Skittles in his mouth. “Just tell me of these plans of yours.”

Carlos looked so worked up about it, he didn’t dare tell him that spending time together was good enough for him, babysitting duty or not. Plus, he had candy, what more could he need?

“For starter, a  _ Nightmare _ marathon, like, I can’t believe you haven’t watched it already – ”

“Wait, there’s more than one?” TK joked, snorting at the incredulity painted on Carlos’ face. He was taking this all thing so seriously, poking fun of him was simply irresistible.

“What about a more… adult plan?” he then asked lifting his eyebrows to underline the not-so-hidden meaning behind his question, both honestly curious and also his attempt to appease his still pouting boyfriend. Not that he wasn’t interested in that part of the night, the red and green striped pullover Carlos wore made the muscles of his chest stand out and TK’s mouth water, but for the time being they would have to settle for some teasing and awkward flirting.

“Yeah, that too,” Carlos rolled his eyes like he had asked a silly question. TK sucked in his lips, chewing over his next words, but he simply couldn’t stop himself.

“I’m telling you,” he said pointing at the crown Adriana demanded her uncle wore instead of the hat that went with his costume, “The crown stays on during grown-up-time.”

Carlos shook his head, bursting out laughing, as he stopped at the end of the driveway to give his nephew the time to go ring the bell.

“You better be scoring the best candies,” he said when Marco ran back towards them, his orange bag already half full.

“Wokking on it” Marco winked, before turning his attention to the next target.

“I’m raising him right.” Carlos’ comment, together with the pride shining on his face, made TK chuckle. His boyfriend could complain as much as he wanted, there was no denying he was having fun. Watching him with kids was always a delight. Uncle Carlos laid on the ground to play with them, he helped them pick up snails after the rain, and gladly took part in any kind of play they would suggest. Sometimes, TK still made fun of the hour-long discussion Carlos had with Marco about whether the carpet was good enough protection during a particularly intense game of “the floor is lava” – in the end, Carlos had thrown his hands in the air and let Marco get away with his magical carpet shield.

“You know,” TK sighed after a moment, “I’ve never been trick-or-treating before.”

“No way.” Carlos looked at him wide-eyed, shocked like he had told him he had never breathed air.

TK shrugged. “Dad was always working and mom thought knocking on people’s doors to ask for things was rude.”

“I’m sorry, you missed out big time. Getting sick from too much candy is the best part.”

The enthusiasm in his boyfriend’s voice made him forget the bitterness of his Halloweens spent wishing he could go out with his friends. It sounded like Carlos couldn’t wait to eat Marco’s candies.

A thought suddenly struck him. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” he asked.

Carlos shook his head, pure terror shining in his eyes, “Oh no, Gloria would kill me, Marco can have one, two tops, the others are for me.”

“Wait, I have an idea,” he said, turning around to look for his nephew, “Oi, Marco, bring TK with you.”

“Carlos, I’m an adult.” TK blushed in response, but Carlos shot him a quick smirk.

“Yes, an adult trick-or-treating with a kid, it’s fine.”

With a last glance at his boyfriend, TK took the hand Marco was offering and walked up with him to the next house.

“Twick o’ tweat!” the kid yelled in the face of the old lady at the door. A bright smile bloomed on her face at the sight of Marco in his full costume.

“Oh, what a lovely pirate!” she exclaimed as she dumped a handful of candies and chocolate bars into his bag. TK looked at the exchange, feeling vaguely embarrassed, his mother words playing in his head, but both Marco and the lady looked perfectly fine with it. The bowl of candies in her hands was bigger than the pot they used at the station to feed the whole crew, and it was still half full of candies and sweets waiting for the next children.

“Thanks, ma’am, have a good evening,” he smiled, moved by her generosity.

“You too, young man,” the woman winked at him, handing him a chocolate bar, too.

“Bye!” Marco waved his little hand until the lady had disappeared behind the door before running down the driveway to his uncle.

“How was it?” Carlos asked as soon as they reached him, a warm smile on his face.

TK couldn’t help but giggle, shoving the chocolate bar he got right under his nose. “We got candies.”

**oOo**

“Is everything okay?” Carlos asked when TK came back from the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in his hand. The lights were already off in Carlos’ living room, Adriana was sleeping on her uncle’s lap and Marco was about to doze off as well, exhausted after all the excitement of the night and the playing pirates with Carlos, holding onto his bag of candies, probably fearing his uncle would follow up on his promise to steal more of it. Despite his night-long bragging session, the amount of candy Carlos managed to shove in his mouth still impressed TK, who chose to save his chocolate for later.

“Absolutely,” TK yawned in response, snuggling up to his boyfriend, who covered them both with a wool blanket and wrapped his arm around TK’s shoulders. The first frames of the movie played on the TV. He had no idea who won the discussion, in the end, Carlos and Marcos were still fighting about which movie to put on when he went to the bathroom to change Ana’s diaper, but one thing for sure, Marco would probably not even see the end of the first scene.


End file.
